Vivacious
by xBlondeBelle
Summary: Ashley is a girl with High Expectations but can let loose. While Jeff is a live for the moment kind of guy. But since Ashley's best friend is dating Jeff's brother she refuses to like him. Will she give in or is the girl-code unbreakabe?


**Vivacious**

**AN: ** Okay well here is a JeffxAshley fanfic and it's something I have wanted to work on for a while so enjoy and please review! Give me critique too I can take it!

**Chapter One: **The Girl With High Expectations

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

Seven-Thirty AM. Thats what the Dirty Diva's clock said as she woke up this morning. Nothing but a black g-string and navy blue bra on she go up and looked at the mirror. As far as she was concerned she looked like a punk Barbie that got thrown in the blender on "Puree" for a few minutes.

As in all hotel rooms there were a door connecting the suites from the inside. Ashley's was open since her best friend fellow WWE diva Mickie James was sleeping in the room next door. Or at least she thought she was sleeping. "Ashley get your punk butt ready to go we have to leave in an hour!" the brunette yelled.

"I'm going I'm going" Ash groaned as she stepped into the bathroom, stripped out of her bra and panties, and got into the shower. The warm water quickly beaded across her chest and torso. The Punk Princess would just to sleep in the shower if that was ever possible. She's not a morning person but sadly her job acquires her to get up early.

After her shower Ashley wrapped a towel around her athletic body wrapped a towel around her head. As she waited to dry off she opened up her laptop and her iTunes screen popped up. Ashley spent about 15 dollars a week on songs for her iPod. She could just use lime wire but that may give her viruses so she just sticks with iTunes for now.

After the 2005 diva search winner got dressed, put make-up on, and did her hair 45 minutes passed. The other 15 she packet her suitcase and walked into Mickie's suite. "Okay I'm ready to head out" she announced as she watched her friend zip up her cheetah-spotted suitcase. "So am I" the 4 time womens champ stood up "You excited to go to North Carolina?"

"So stoked! I hear its really nice and quite and peaceful this time of year"

"Yeah well it's December it's snowing and you are going to need a jacket, do you want one of mine?" Mickie suggested considering she basically collected Jackets and matching Shoes.

"Nah I'm good I just charged my iPod and got some new songs so I am all set for the flight" Ash replied nodding somewhat excited for the 5 ½ hour flight from Seattle, Washington to Raleigh North Carolina.

As the profession female wrestlers made there way from the 8th floor down to the limo. They gave there suite cases to the chauffeur and got into the black limo.

Mickie smiled as she got a text message from her boyfriend Matt Hardy. That read "Hey babe where u at?" Ashley fake gagged at her 40-inch smile. She hasn't had a boyfriend since senior year. She's just a little too picky and had more expectations then the normal person.

Mickie noticed the weirdly smug look on her best friend and asked "Ash are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She quickly replied looking at her purple sidekick that said _Inbox = 0 new messages._

Before they new it they were at the airport going through airport security which was always a pain to be perfectly honest.

After going through security and luggage and all the other crap the airport requires you to do Ashley and Mickie sat and waited at the terminal to board their plane.

"I wonder who I'm going to be sitting next to on the plane." The Hyper Diva wondered as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I bet it's nobody bad you get along with pretty much everybody" Ash re-assured her ever so impatient friend.

"Now boarding flight 712 to Raleigh North Carolina" The lady on the intercom announced. As everybody boarded the flight Ashley took her window seat and just stared at the runway. Mickie did the same but she sat right behind Ashley and you could hear her foot taping.

"Mickie calm down" Ashley said purely out of annoyance. Right as she said that none other then Matt Hardy sat down next to Ashley. And at the same time Ashley got a text message "Trade seats wit me plz ash" from none other then Mickie James. Ashley glanced back as Mickie was giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" She mumbled as she got up and sat where Mickie was sitting.

"Thank You" Mickie said as she sat down next to her boy friend.

Ashley just went back to staring out the window waiting for the plane to take off. Just then the person she was going to be spending 5 ½ hours with sat down next to her. It wasn't the Ultimate Opportunist Edge or the Legand Killer Randy Orton. It was The Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Ashley" He greeted as he sat down next to the punk diva

"Hey" She replied still looking out the window.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned about her.

"I'm fine" she said weekly not even looking at him

_It's gonna be a looooooong flight_ Jeff thought to himself. " Ashley look at me"

The Blonde turned her head and looked at the surprisingly concerned North Carolina native "Yes"

"Cheer up" The rainbow haired warrior said looking into Ashley's aqua blue eyes.

Ashley half smiled looking back into Jeff's heavenly green eyes. _ His eyes sparkle_ she thought to herself not really hearing something else he's saying _They are so nice they look like light emeralds WHAT?! NO! You can't crush on Jeff Hardy! He's your best friend's boy friends brother!_ As much of a weird messed up train it was she wasn't aloud to like him. It was in the girl code! Somewhere....

"Alright?" He asked

"Ummmmmm yeah sure!" Ash said with a big smile on her face not knowing what she had just agreed too but really didn't care. It couldn't be that bad....right?

"Great so we will go there straight after the plane lands?" Jeff asked with a gigantic smile on his face pretty similar to the one Mickie was wearing in the limo.

_What the hell did I just agree too_ is what the Princess of Punk thought in her head but just nodded and agreed. I guess we will find out....

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

Hey guys that was my first chapter I hope you enjoyed it!

**Coming Up Next: **Jeff has a surprise for Ashley in North Carolina while Mickie and Matt decide to do something....._sly_

**PLEASE REVIEW! =D**


End file.
